columbia_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Micheal Harmon
Micheal Harmon RPed by Colonel Martyr Micheal Harmon History: Micheal was born in New York City in 2037 in the Brooklyn borough. Born into a poor family and living into a big city, he fell in with the life of crime. Initially he was a low rent stick-up man in his youth. He later ran into a small group of professional thieves who launched subtle and not so subtle heists. His crew was responsible for the 2065 'Vegas Switch' heist of two Ultra-Luxe rented armoured cars, getting away with over twenty million dollars in cash. The heist was still dreamt of by those who imagined those 'suave casino heist' stories due to the genius of it all. The trucks managed to be stolen without a loss of life or detection until the trucks got to the bank with no money inside. Fast forward to October of 2077, Micheal's team had planned a less subtle and much more risky heist for a good part of the year. On the night of October 23, 2077, Micheal and two other team members had jumped from their plane high above three armoured cars in a convoy carrying high value cargo. The team parachuted on top of the trucks and during the shock of the security team, they managed to get the convoy stopped. Unfortunately, the heist went awry when Car #2's back doors burst open, a small squad of heavily armed security attempted to take them down. In the end all the back up security were dead and pooling in their own blood, three of the drivers were dead and two of Micheal's team were down. With no time to mourn, they blew the backs of car #3 and found it filled with cash boxes. When it came time to blow Car #1, they were blown away themselves. Inside were 20 bars of gold, which, according to their inscriptions on the face of the bricks, were roughly valued in the six or seven million dollar range. Not long after loading the cash into Car #1, a bright flash of lights like thunder lit up the night sky. Micheal's heart sank, his fortunes he'd amassed for so long had suddenly become worthless. Male Sex: Male Appearance Appearance: Wears his black oiled hair in a neat part on the left side of his head (Pre-War, Post-War he uses a black wig he trimmed to make look like his hair), usually wears suits and other Pre-War clothes. As he's aged over the years, he also uses Reading Glasses to read his stockpile of Pre-War newspapers and books. Personality Personality: Cocky in his skill set but careful. He's a bit jumpy when he's 'in the moment', but he can handle himself in a firefight and isn't afraid of putting himself at risk in the name of a massive payoff, be it food, water, caps or any other valuable resource. Smart, cautious and always ready with sarcastic quips. Skills Skills: Lockpicking, Small Guns, Explosives, Barter Weapons And Armor Weapons and Armor: 10mm Pistol with detachable silencer, 10mm SMG with detachable silencer and a combat knife for back up in close situations. Uses black spray painted long-sleeved combat armour when on a job. Occupation Occupation: Before the War- Bank Robber, Thief. Post-War- Retired in comfort but does odd little salvage jobs to add some extra revenue to his hoarde of caps. Faction Allegiance Faction Allegiance: Whoever pays Category:Characters